


Lingering Dream

by RaspberryDevil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dreams, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Mikoto dreams all the time. About fire burning buildings. Fire destroying everything in its way. Fire consuming those who are close to him. It's the first time he dreams about fire in their eyes and about heat not caused by flames. And he has no idea how to deal with this kind of dream.





	Lingering Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something from Mikoto's perspective, I hope that worked.

Mikoto opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. Huh. That was weird. He lifts the blanket and looks down. Yeah, definitely a different dream than usual. He sighs. Even though he is thankful for any time he can sleep without nightmares, waking up because of a sex dream is annoying in its own way.

 

 

He understands Totsuka's presence but him and Kusanagi at the same time seems a bit too much.

 

 

Well, he was often called greedy or selfish, so it's something he can shrug off. What he can't ignore is the unpleasant feeling and so he gets up in order to take a shower. It's annoying, but the cold water washes the last remains of his dream away and with that all possible problems he could face. Not that there are any. Or so he thinks.

 

 

Mikoto can't look his friends in the eyes.

 

 

He doesn't know what annoys him more. How aware he is of their presence that day or how his brain tries to remember the last time either of them dated someone and gives him a long lists of possibilities in which the three of them end up dating. It goes even so far that Anna, who sits next to him on the sofa in the bar, seems aware of his inner struggle.

 

 

“Mikoto?”, she calls his name, looking up to him in confusion; he pats her head to dismiss her concern.

 

 

The last thing he needs is the little one focusing the attention on him. Or worse, make her worry. It doesn't help and to escape her puppy look he gets up. He's answering Kusanagi's usual question where he was going with a simple ' _for a walk_ ', adding an _'alone'_ before the youngest one can follow him. He gets a few ' _take care, boss_ ' from some members and that's it.

 

 

Mikoto walks around without a goal in mind, not as far as he usually would, but still trying to bring some distance between himself and the bar, as if it meant that he could leave his thoughts behind for a while. He sits down on a bench in a park, throws his head back and looks up in the sky. Kissing one of them had been a thought he had once in a while, but he assumed it was just a simple thing after being close for so long, something which would pass. Actually, he doesn't think that this could be a problem. Maybe the two of them laugh it off. If he tells them. He doesn't have to.

 

 

Mikoto reaches in the pocket of his jacket, but it's empty. He forgot the damn cigarettes.

 

 

“Here.”

 

 

He looks up from the box which entered his field of vision to see Tatara's smiling face. Next to his right, Kusanagi sits down with a sigh, one leg folded over his knee and hands buried in his jacket's pocket when he leans back.

(Sometimes he has the urge to tell him that he sounds like an old man, but then he realises how old he himself sometimes feels (old and tired, so so tired) and keeps it to himself.)

 

 

“You left so suddenly, we were a bit worried.”

 

 

The ' _liar_ ' lies heavy on his tongue, but he knows that he's no better, so he takes the offered box and lights himself a cigarette.

 

 

“You know, from all the things you did, smoking is the only one I'll never understand”, Totsuka says with a laugh, sitting down to his left.

 

 

“Better so”, is all the answer he gets.

 

 

“You want to share why you've been sulking?”, Kusanagi asks after a moment spend in silence.

 

 

“I wasn't.”

 

 

“Sure sure”, Totsuka chimes in and both laugh; they stop when they see their king's confused expression.

 

 

“Oh, you haven't realised.”

 

 

This seems to be even more amusing for them and Mikoto is really tempted to leave. He might have been deep in thoughts, but he had not been sulking. If he hadn't known them for long, he might have taken it as an insult. As if he expected this, Kusanagi gently places a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

No lie. He is okay, just a bit confused. They seem to realise it and leave it at that. The three would have spend a bit more time on the bench like this if it wasn't for Totsuka who startles them with a sneeze.

 

 

“Sorry. It's getting cold.”

 

 

“Let's go back then”, Kusanagi suggests though it's more like an offer.

 

 

Mikoto sees that he gives him the option to stay a bit longer and he considers to take this chance. Oddly enough he doesn't want to. Being in their company is in the end easier than keeping his distance. To their pleasant surprise, he moves with them, walking in the middle. It's nice having the two by his side. Maybe this is why the question slips out of his mouth before he can stop it.

 

 

“Oi, you currently seeing anyone?”

 

 

He can't blame them for the confused glance they exchange. But is it really so weird for him to ask about their private life? (It's more than that though so the answer is probably yes.)

 

 

“I see a lot of people all the time”, Totsuka replies.

 

 

“That's not what I mean”, he replies, annoyed, but doesn't get the trap he stepped into until he sees his mischievous expression.

 

 

“Oh, what did you mean then?”

 

 

Kusanagi laughs. That bastard. He's not going to continue this conversation but the older one is having none of that.

 

 

“You started this, so don't think you can just ignore it.”

 

 

“Fine. Are you dating anyone?”

 

 

They seem pleased.

 

 

“Nope.”

 

 

Mikoto wonders if Totsuka is going to say more, but he's looking over to Kusanagi.

 

 

“Same here.”

 

 

“Really?”, Totsuka wonders, “Not even that women from Scepter4? You know you can tell us.”

 

 

Kusanagi laughs sheepishly.

 

 

“Seri-chan? No.”

 

 

And that's that. They don't return the question which is fair considering one of them is always spending time with him if it isn't Anna or moments he spends alone, sleeping. Or at least this is what he tells himself.

 

 

They don't say anything, not even when they reach the bar. It irritates him. He tries not to let it show when he takes his usual place on the sofa. They probably know though. Otherwise they wouldn't discreetly shoo the rest out of the bar and ask Rikio to take Anna along. He doesn't comment on it. He does raise an eyebrow in question when Totsuka kneels in front of him, reaching out for his hand.

 

 

Mikoto tries to ignore how similar this scene had been to his dream.

(But Totsuka doesn't say that, this time, he's taking good care of him and Kusanagi doesn't lean over from the side to rest a hand in his neck and kiss him.)

 

 

He looks up to him and the usual carelessness is gone, his smile replaced by a more serious, thoughtful expression. Before Mikoto can point out how weird he acts, he gets up again and smiles.

 

 

“Nope, still the same King I know, even from a different perspective.”

 

 

“What the hell?”

 

 

Kusanagi who is still at the counter laughs again. He'd be madder if it was so nice to hear (he did this a lot today and Mikoto is reminded of high school, carefree days and wonders if he always liked them a bit more than it was safe for them).

 

 

“You might act a bit weird today, but it's still the King we love.”

 

 

Mikoto averts his eyes. Too much honesty. He misses his smile but is aware of his own blush. He hears Kusanagi's steps, feels a warm hand brushing his neck. Kusanagi always knows how to get a rise out of him, even if he's barely making use of that.

 

 

“Don't worry, no need to say anything”, he reassurance him, before placing a drink on the low table.

 

 

“Oh, are we going to get him drunk? How scandalous, Izumo.”

 

 

Kusanagi ruffles his hair, a bit forceful but not strong enough to hurt, earning himself a laugh.

 

 

“Don't be stupid. It just looks fancy, there's no alcohol in it.”

 

 

They look at their king who isn't so sure what to say. Totsuka smiles again before plopping down next to him.

 

 

“This shy side of you is something we like as well.”

 

 

They never hesitate to follow him and he'd never been too sure how to feel about that. Now he doesn't know how to act properly as well, but the feeling part is easier. He's happy.

 

 

Shit.

 

 

He loves them, doesn't he?

 

 

“Mikoto?”

 

 

Kusanagi's voice is gentle. He exhales a deep breath. Unclenches his fist. Kusanagi takes his hand an this is a surprise in its own because he rarely reaches out, allows Mikoto to lean on him instead.

 

 

“May I take a guess and say what's on your mind today?”

 

 

_'Try me'_ , his expression reads, but the amusing challenging glint in his eyes is gone when Izumo kisses the knuckles on his hand. Mikoto just watches silently, stunned by this action. Kusanagi has his eyes downcast and he can't help to notice how pretty he looks, long lashes standing out and blond hair framing his face. Damn the bar's lightning. He doesn't need those thoughts now. For a second Mikoto thinks about pulling his hand back so that Kusanagi has to meet his gaze and actually lean down to properly kiss him. But he isn't forward like this and before he can actually finish this thought, Totsuka speaks up.

 

 

“Kusanagi is really a gentlemen today. Thankfully, nobody expects me to be”, he hums and just as Mikoto turns his head to him in confusion, leans forward to kiss him.

 

 

When Totsuka pulls away, he looks at him with a bright smile. Mikoto just blinks, doesn't move away. Kusanagi seems amused.

 

 

“Ah, I think you broke him.”

 

 

“Collaborative effort, I'd say. Can you make me a drink as well?”

 

 

“Comes right away.”

 

 

He intends to let go of Mikoto and turn away, but a warm hand wraps around his wrist, tugging him back. Kusanagi doesn't mind, supports his own weight by placing his free hand against the backrest and leans forward.

 

 

“Happy?”, he wants to know after brushing his lips against Mikoto's.

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

He should probably think more before talking, but it is the truth. Apparently it does seem weird though, since the two of them look at him, speechless. It would have been amusing if it wasn't confusing.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Nothing, you're just really cute today, King.”

 

 

“I'd never thought that I would ever hear someone call Mikoto cute, especially you. But I also never thought that I'd agree.”

 

 

“I'm still here”, Mikoto reminds them before they can slip into the habit of their usual banter.

 

 

“Really? You've been brooding a lot today, so it's hard to tell if you're really with us or only your body.”

 

 

He doesn't have anything to say to that. They aren't entirely wrong. With a sigh, he leans forward, face resting against Kusanagi's stomach. The blond just chuckles and shortly after that he feels hands skimming trough his hair.

 

 

“I guess we let you get away with it today.”

 

 

Totsuka doesn't sound very disappointed, happy even. Mikoto doesn't get it, but when he feels his weight leaning against his shoulder, he doesn't have to. He closes his eyes and basks in this moment a bit longer. It's nice with them like this. Until he feels a little tug.

 

 

“Don't fall asleep like this.”

 

 

“Then come upstairs.”

 

 

“A bit forward today, aren't we?”

 

 

Mikoto doesn't reward him with an answer, just takes a deep breath. When he looks up to them, he feels calmer. He tends to get lost in their banter, allows himself to drown in their voices, pulled along. Right now _he_ wants to pull them along, tell them to stay by his side. He doesn't. Because they'd tell him they won't leave and this is not what he means, doesn't grasp what he actually tries to convey with his words.

 

 

But maybe it's not as difficult, because Kusanagi tells them that he's just going to clean up the rest and then follow them. Totsuka takes his time as well, though he laces their fingers together, so Mikoto doesn't really care.

 

 

And Totsuka doesn't mind when he pulls him closer once they lie in bed, most of their clothes on the floor. No comment or giggling, just humming when they lie face to face. It's calming, his presence, always is, but right now different from the usual times in which he loses himself. No walls to keep around himself, just the young man in front of him and eventually Kusanagi behind him when he joins them.

 

 

He's probably not going to sleep through the night, but it's okay. He can think about the right words in the meantime, what he should tell them the next day. With their steady breathing next to him, their warm bodies, he's sure that it'll come easier to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have started like this. Mikoto tries to keep himself from punching Kusanagi who is laughing after he heard his reply to Totsuka's questions. Totsuka is no better, grinning like a fool. But when he wanted to know what prompted their king to sulk the whole day, he saw no use in making up something and replied truthfully.

 

 

“So King is only a man after all.”

 

 

“More like a highschooler if you ask me”, Kusanagi says when he catches his breath.

 

 

Totsuka is sitting cross-legged to his right while Kusanagi is resting against he headboard to his left, a cigarette in his hand. Mikoto had turned on his back so that he could stare at the ceiling and doesn't have to look at them.

 

 

“Now he is embarrassed.”

 

 

“It's okay, Kusanagi had probably his fair share of dreams as well”, Totsuka says cheerfully, causing said man to choke on his cigarette; he just laughs.

 

 

“And what about you?”

 

 

“Me? I'm innocent”, he retorts with a sly smile, a rare expression from him; it makes Mikoto want to kiss him and remembering that Tatara was the one who initiated the first kiss yesterday, he does exactly that.

 

 

Catching them by surprise is satisfying, though he can't see Kusanagi's expression. It's nice, kissing Totsuka. He's good at it and for a moment Mikoto wonders if he had experience or if he was just good at it from the beginning like he's with everything else he picks up. Then there is a short thought about Kusanagi and him kissing, and he needs to take a deep breath. Totsuka laughs lightly, cheeks flushed – he looks happy.

 

(Mikoto could get used to that expression.)

 

 

“Kusanagi is spacing out.”

 

 

Mikoto turns around. Kusanagi is busy stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table and only a slight blush gives away that he had watched them. He really really _really_ wants to see his face and maybe kiss him, definitely wants to kiss him, and – his thoughts are interrupted when he feels a pair of lips against his neck.

 

 

“King is spacing out as well, I wonder how we are supposed to talk like this.”

 

 

_'We don't_ ', Mikoto thinks. But this would be counterproductive, so he just shrugs. He feels like lightning a cigarette as well, but Kusanagi isn't taking a new one for himself and so he'd feel weird.

 

 

“Is this an urge? Scratch an itch? Or do you want to date us?”, Totsuka muses.

 

 

“I love you”, is all he says, but from their expressions it's the last thing they expected him to say.

 

 

“What?”, he wants to know, starting to feel uncomfortable under their gaze; it snaps them out of their trance and they exchange a quick glance – sometimes they would communicate without words, but even though he could guess the quintessence most of the time, it remains unclear right now.

 

 

Well, at least until Kusanagi leans over to kiss him. Actions speak louder than words.

 

 

“Let us show you how much we cherish you”, he promises.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's around midday when Mikoto wakes up again. It's a usual time for him, but not the other two, so he's pleasantly surprised to see that they are still in bed with him. Also it's nice knowing that it hadn't been a dream this time. For a second he considers to wake them up, knowing that they are going to be annoyed about sleeping in, though because of that it also doesn't matter if it's two or four hours, right? At least he wouldn't mind spending another two hours in bed with them.

 

 

“We love you too, you know”, Totsuka mumbles next to him, interrupting his thoughts.

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

“We didn't get to tell you when you said it. But I just want you to know that.”

 

 

Mikoto is sure that some part of him had known this. The pessimistic side might have whispered that nobody would be able to bear him if they hadn't developed some kind of weird twisted love for him, but the rational part is different. They choose to stay by his side, not just out of loyalty. They wanted to be his friends when he hadn't offered much but his presence.

 

 

Totsuka has fallen back asleep before he could tell him any of that.

 

 

But there is enough time to tell him later. Or tomorrow. When Izumo is awake as well. Then he doesn't have to repeat himself or think twice about the right words. They would exchange a glance again and smile, maybe tease him a bit, but he wouldn't mind. Maybe he tells them when they are downstairs, sitting at the bar. He can watch them bicker a bit and they would once or twice turn to him, asking for his opinion. He'd either answer or shrug, but they wouldn't mind.

 

 

Until then, Mikoto decides, they can sleep a bit more. Those peaceful moments he longs for don't seem so unrealistic after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So while wondering if I still have an old idea I might be working on for this year's kot3week, I found a 2k story I was pretty sure I finished for the last ot3 week... but apparently I didn't, so I polished this old thing here and there, added some things… and here we are this year. Thank you for reading!


End file.
